


Closed Curtains

by PeachSSodaPop



Series: Peach's Loz Fics [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSSodaPop/pseuds/PeachSSodaPop
Summary: Link and Zelda are heading to the domain and Link remembers something





	Closed Curtains

A small house lay far in the distance hardly visible through a dense fog. Link’s legs felt like they were weighed down with lead but he trudged forward desperate to reach the house. He didn’t know why it was so important, only that it was important. The fog seemed to thicken and thin like waves on the shore occasionally leading to the briefest of moments where the house was nearly crystal clear. A small window with curtains, a wooden door, stone walls. Then the fog seemed to make up for the fact and thicken to the point he thought he would choke. 

After what felt like hours of walking Link was no closer to the house than he had been when he started. He let out a frustrated huff. He had to make it to the house. Despite heavy limbs he began sprinting, eventually he began inching closer to the house. It felt like it had been so long by the time he reached the door. He didn’t hesitate for a second swinging the door open wide. He only caught a quick glimpse before…

Link shot up finding himself no longer surrounded by fog. Instead where he and Zelda had set up camp earlier that night. The dying fire softly illuminated Zelda’s peaceful face. He stared into the fire his dream flooding his thoughts. Finally recognition of the house reached him. A dull ache filled him as vague memories flooded his head. Vague memories of over 100 years ago, being a child growing up in the house. The faint sound of windchimes and cuckoo clucks. Clothes hanging from a wire to dry flapping in the wind. Link pulled out a piece of paper and in quick sloppy letters wrote everything he was remembering. He didn’t want to dare forget it.

By the time the sun had crawled over the horizon Zelda had woken up. She found her knight staring blankly into the last embers of the fire they had lit last night. In a fist he held something close to him. 

“Link,” She said trying to catch his attention. He merely continued to stare so she raised her voice a bit and once again, “Link,”

The second time seemed to catch his attention. He startled a second, unsurprisingly having been completely unaware of his surroundings.

“Link are you ok?” Zelda asked, slightly worried for the silent man. They had reunited only a few days prior, and were on their way to Zora's domain. They hadn’t yet taken the chance to talk about all the baggage they now carried. 

Link nodded and tapped his thumb against his chest fingers splayed out, “Fine,”

Zelda frowned but didn’t push the subject. If it became too much she hoped he would come to her like he had 100 years ago, and if not she was stubborn enough to rival him.

Link began to cook breakfast and it seemed to help for now. His body eased and his expression became less blank. By the time he had finished their meals he seemed nearly perfectly fine.

After breakfast the two saddled their horses and continued on their way. Zelda rode upon a white stallion the spitting image of her horse from all those years ago. She had been slightly worried when Link had lead the white horse he had named Sun to her. However when the horse proved to be similar personality wise too she calmed down. It was nice to have something familiar in the world that had changed greatly in the past century. Link rode next to her on his own horse a brown mare named Bird. 

A silence fell over them as they began their travel, it however didn’t last song as Zelda hurriedly tried to fill it by asking Link about the Domain. Questions about the Domain slowly morphed to questions about his fight with Vah Ruta, which morphed into questions about the other divine beasts, which morphed into questions about the other towns. Before the duo knew it they were leaving their horses behind and walking the final stretch. By the time they reached the Domain it was twilight. Practically the moment they crossed the final bridge they were greeted by a tall shark man that Zelda took a moment to realize was Prince Sidon. He was eagerly congratulating Link on the defeat of the Calamity. It was a whole minute before Sidon even realized Zelda was standing next to Link.

“Ah, Link who is your friend?” Sidon inquired finally looking at Zelda.

“Princess Zelda,” Link signed finger spelling her name before showing Sidon her name sign. Sidon repeated the name sign a few times, she assumed to help him remember, before realization hit him.

“The Princess Zelda?” Sidon’s eyes widened as Link nodded. “My apologies Princess,” Sidon said with a bow. 

“It is quite alright, you were fairly young the last time you saw me,” Zelda said.

“I shall go get the innkeeper to prepare their finest beds for you two,” Sidon said and headed off.

Link lead Zelda to a cooking pot and they were greeted by another zora. She kept calling him Linny, though it did seem the two were fairly good friends as they spoke while Link cooked dinner. As Link was finishing up the zora woman said her farewells having to go do something leaving Zelda and Link alone again.

“So, who was she?” Zelda asked catching one final glimpse at the woman before turning back to Link who was handing her a bowl. 

“Kodah,” Link spelled out, “ Apparently she was a friend of mine 100 years ago,”

Zelda nodded and took a bite of dinner Link had prepared. It became very quiet without Kodah around, and with the two hylians too busy eating to hold a conversation. That was until Sidon returned, happy to talk in place of the both of them until their bowls were empty and stomachs full. Link seemed more eager to talk to Sidon than he had Kodah, and Zelda soon figured out why as his cheer spread like a disease. 

By the time the three were exhausted enough to finally head to bed for the night just about everyone else in the domain had already long gone to bed. Sidon gave one last cheery wave to the duo as they headed to the inn. Zelda flopped down on the water bed instantly feeling muscles she didn’t know were tense relax. Sidon hadn’t been joking he said the finest beds. Despite her exhaustion and laying on the most comfortable thing she’d touched in 100 years she still lay in bed unable to sleep.

“Link,” She whispered, “Are you still awake?” She was slightly surprised when she saw a thumbs up illuminated by the moonlight. 

“May I- May I ask you something?” She inquired. Another thumbs up in the silvery light of the moon. “What- Why did you seem so out of it this morning?”

Link paused for a moment, he sat up in bed a bit and fumbled with his hands for a second before glancing outside for a second. He put his hands down and a quiet raspy voice escaped his lips. “It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with princess,”

Zelda was taken a bit back by the use of his voice. Despite the fact he could talk it took a lot of trust. Zelda did have his trust, but no one else in Hyrule when he awoke did. By the time he had rescued her he signed to her because it was easier than using his voice unused to being used after over 100 years. She figured it did make sense though in the dark of night. 

“Link, you saved me and helped defeat Calamity Ganon, the least I can do to repay you is to hear your problems. Besides I consider you a friend, and that’s what friends do,”

Link opened his mouth then closed it. He took a deep breath then opened his mouth again, “I had a dream. I saw my childhood house. I just wish I could go back there one more time. Remember my family, more than the tiniest of bits of my childhood. Remember why my heart longs when i see sheets fluttering on clothes lines, when I hear the sweet notes of windchimes,”

Zelda paused. This was certainly not what she had expected. “I’m sorry,” was all she could get out for a heart beat. “I’m sorry you lost all that, it was unfair to you, to lose everything and then have to save this land,”

“We were truly served an awful hand in life. We made it though,” Link said.

“We did. We have each other now too, so you better not hide anything from me again,” 

“Hmmm,”

“Link I swear. This morning you were so out of it. Just please tell me when it affects you like that,”

Link sighed and nodded, “Shoulda known I couldn’t escape you that easy,”

“Damn right!” 

Link looked outside the silvery moonlight illuminating his nose and cheeks, “It’s seriously late. We should get to bed, we can’t sleep in forever,”

“You’re right. Good night Link,”

 

“Good night Zelda,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
